Bluee Necklacee
by Krissii-xx
Summary: 5 months ago there was at terrible fire that killed my aunt, her father, and my cousin Souta. Who did is the question. Kagome, my other cousin hasn't been seen since. I sometimes wonder if she had anything to do with the fire. Then I find her dairy...


I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kiyandria and Alana. This story was given to me by Janel7-xx. So if you have any questions feel free to ask her or me.

Enjoy ! :)

_Oo Oo Oo Oo_

_5 months ago there was at terrible fire that killed my aunt, her father, and my cousin Souta. Who did is the question. Kagome, my other cousin hasn't been seen since. I sometimes wonder if she had anything to do with the fire. I'll get to the bottom of it sooner or later._

_Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo_

Kiyandria and Alana walked, sneaked, into the classroom as the teacher began calling roll.

"Alana!" the teacher said.

"Here!" Alana smiled, proudly. Alana had mid back length jet black hair with purple underneath, tan skin, and crystal blue eyes. She a short petite 16 year old. She wore her green and white school uniform with black pumps.

"Kiyandria!"

"Here!" Kiyandria smirked at Alana. Kiyandria had mid back length blood red curly hair , pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She was slightly shorter than Alana and was 15 year old petite girl. She wore her green and white uniform with light brown boots.

Kiyandria and Alana have been friends since Alana slapped a mustard bottle across Kiyandria's face in 2nd grade. Kiyandria is Kagome's first cousin. Sadly, Kiyandria is a orphan since her family died. Kagome's mother has been paying for her rent in a hotel.

"If you haven't noticed ladies, the bell rang 2 minutes ago. I called roll 2 minutes ago. You two are tardy and have detention this afternoon." The teacher lady smirked.

Their face fell.

The class laughed at them.

Alana put her head down embarrassed as Kiyandria rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

000

Alana sighed as she mopped the classroom floor as Kiyandria picked up trash. This afternoon was boring.

The teacher was sitting at her desk when the phone rang. Kiyandria walked a little closer.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mr. Lugosi."

"No, she hasn't returned to school yet." _Are they talking about Kagome?_

"But, didn't you all say you only found the bodies of Kagome's family in the fire?"

"Yes, but…. Do you believe she started it?" _Oh my god._

"Kagome couldn't have. Kagome loved her family, especially her friends."

Alana looked at Kiyandria. Kiyandria walked over to her. Kiyandria was stunned.

"I think it's some detective time, Kiki." Alana smirked. _"Yes it is."_

The teacher hung the phone up.

"Ladies, I'm afraid we'll have to wrap up the detention early. Seems like more trouble about that fire 5 months ago."

"Hai, sensei." Kiyandria and Alana nodded picking up there things. "Do you think Kagome started the fire sensei?" Kiyandria.

"I highly doubt it. But there's a good chance she might have." The teacher said.

"Schools going to close because the school board believes the killer is still on the lose." She added.

"I'll see y'all next week. Do not be late." She smiled

Alana and Kiyandria left the class in a hurry. Alana insisted they should spend a night there, investigating.

"Lana, why don't we spend the night at that shrine?" Kiyandria asked. Alana put her finger to her chin before nodding.

"It'll be fun, and we'll find more info on what happened to Kagome." Alana smiled.

"Yeah. First, let's find something to take." Kiyandria said.

000

Alana and Kiyandria walked up to the shrine. Kiyandria lead the way.

"Kiki, Do you know where you are going?" Alana asked, scared.

"Yeah, my brother showed me before." Kiyandria said. The walked into the house.

"I thought it burned down?" Alana said, shocked.

"I thought so too." Kiyandria said. "Look around down here, I'll check upstairs." She dropped her blue bag on the ground next to Alana's orange one. She ran upstairs and walked into Kagome's room.

The room wasn't badly burned. Not like the rest of the house. Kiyandria sat at Kagome's desk and began searching her draws.

She then got up and went to the bed. Moving the pillow she found a diary and a crystal blue necklace. She put the necklace on and opened the diary.

She read the first page named ; Surprising 15 birthday.

"_I am officially 15 years old! I thought like every other girl like me that I would celebrate it with a party or spend time with friends. But boy was I wrong. I find myself in this different world through the well. Called the Feudal Era. Where demons, priestess, and humans lived. I went 500 years into the past!"_

Kiyandria looked out the window to the well. "Hmm…"

She flipped to the last page.

"_I choose sides. Inuyasha, Sango, Miruko, Shippo, Kouga, and everyone else, I am sorry. But it is time for me to grow up. I'm 17 years old. Naruka will give me the power I deserve. If we could not beat him 2 years ago, how can we beat him now? Fuck, I do not give a care anymore. First, I must find the crystal Shikon necklace. Naruka needs it. I have to burn this place down so no one can try to stop me. __Mother, Grandpa, Souta, I'm sorry, you'll understand."_

Kiyandria put her hand to her mouth shocked_. Kagome why? Why would you do this? Do you even know what you caused?_

"Kagome burned the place down!" she yelled.

Alana raced up the stairs.

"What?" she looked at Kiyandria bewildered.

"Look, read this. It's her diary." Kiyandria tossed her the book.

Kiyandria lead Alana downstairs as she read.

"Kiki, this…This is horrible. We gotta find a way to stop her. She's going kill incident people for power!" Alana said.

"Put that in your bag." Kiyandria said.

Alana nod and did so. "We have to call the police."

"For what? The police will charge us for trespassing! And why would they believe us. For all they know, we could've wrote this damn diary ourselves, so what's the point?" Kiyandria said.

"Then what are we going to do, Kiki?" Alana asked.

"A duh, we're going to the feudal era, silly." Kiyandria smiled slinging her back on her shoulder.

"The what era?" Alana said confused, picking her bag up.

"Read the diary, Alana." Kiyandria smiled.

"Kay." Alana began reading from page 1. Kiyandria grabbed her hand and lead her out the back to the well.

"Kiyandria! Alana!" they heard someone yell.

Kiyandria and Alana looked back to see their teachers, Alana's parents, and police officers.

"Oh my.." Alana gasped.

"Shit!" Kiyandria nearly dragged Alana to the well. She closed the door behind them, locking it.

Kiyandria got on the edge of the well.

"Give me your hand." She told Alana, reaching out for her.

Alana hesitanted then took it.

"Ready?" Kiyandria asked, smiling.

"No." Alana pouted.

"Too bad!" Kiyandria jumped bringing Alana down with her. Alana screamed along with Kiyandria as they were engulfed into a blue light.

"Shit, fuck, damn." Kiyandria groaned. Alana moaned painfully.

"Kiyandria! Now we are going to be in big trouble! Daddy's out there and we're still in this good forsaken well!" Alana growled, face red with anger.

Kiyandria looked up to see an abnormal bird sit at the top of the well. Alana felt around to feel bones. And nothing but bones.

Alana let out a piercing scream causing the bird to fly down at them peeking the shit out of them. Alana tried to bat it away when Kiyandria stepped on it's tail.

Kiyandria and Alana began kicking it til it was dead.

Kiyandria climbed out the well. She bent down to help Alana.

"Alana…We're here." Kiyandria smiled.

"We're in the feudal era!" she spun around happily._ This can't be happening, this is so serious! Kagome's probably here!_

That's when something fast and swift raced past them. It was in a tornado. Kiyandria grabbed Alana's hand frightened. The tornado disappeared and a man stood had long dark brown hair in a high ponytail. What caught there attention was that he was in a skirt. A SKIRT. Alana and Kiyandria blushed at him. Alana hid behind Kiyandria. Then something else caught Kiyandria's eye. A man with a huge sword walked out of the shadows.

"Kouga, what's going on." The man with the sword asked. This man had long jet black hair in a tight braid down his back, crystal teal eyes, and tan skin.

"I believe two more people have entered our world Bankotsu."

Bankotsu looked at Kiyandria and Alana.

"She carries the necklace." He said.

Kouga stepped forward, hand extended.

"Hand over the necklace and we won't have to kill you." Kouga glared at Kiyandria.

"No." Kiyandria whispered, frightened. Alana clung to Kiyandria.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take it from you, precious." Bankotsu grinned.

"Never." Kiyandria and Alana said together.

Bankotsu and Kouga charged at them.

Alana screamed as Kiyandria grabbed her hand and ran the other direction.

"_This can't be happening."_

Oo Oo Oo Oo

I know, the Blue Necklacee? This is my sisters story Janel7-xx. She told me I could have it so, I took the opportunity. The plot of it caught my attention.

So what do you think?

Where could Kagome be? Why would she chose power over friend, family?

Continue reading and you'll find out

Xoxoxo,

Krissii


End file.
